zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Into the Heart of the Mystery
Even though we got on the right trail at Cape Suzette, I had no idea we too were being followed. Oswald the weasel, who had just bought the Jade Fox, was talking to someone via his phone at the outskirts of the town around the same time we had returned to Zootopia. “So….you got it?” Meow´s voice asked. “Yes. It´s going just as planned. However, I have a feeling we´re being followed. I saw two familiar looking figures among the crowd at Khan´s party”, the thug answered. “Well, who could they be?” Meow wondered. “They were a couple consisting of a female rabbit and a male fox. Looked a lot like the famous city cops Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Instead of their uniforms though, they wore formal wear like secret agents”, Oswald explained. “Agents, you say? Well…..looks like Jack´s got new thorn´s on my side again. But those poor fools don´t know what awaits ahead for them”, Meow´s voice turned more sinister. Oswald trembled a bit. “What do you mean, Doctor?” he stuttered. “I have a hunch where those two are heading next if they´re on my tail. This time, they won´t escape. Poor Officer Hopps is walking into the trap of her life”, Meow cackled coldly. Oswald grinned as the cat began explaining his plan to him. Back at Zootopia, Nick and I had informed Jack about what Mr. Big had told us. He instructed us to the City Hall secret archive, and sent Tilly with us to help. The mouse had already visited the archive, and knew the place by heart. Jack also promised to come there soon after we had found what we were looking for. The night was late, and we had no time to lose. We had to find Dr. Reginald Waul´s writings and solve what he or Dr.Meow was planning. “I´m not unfamiliar with the secret archive. Every time I need to do studies on Sahara Square Egyptology, the best source materials come from here”, Tilly hopped off my paw where I carried her, as she went to open the door to the archive section. “After you, Judy”, Nick followed behind. He looked carefully behind his back, just in case we were being followed. I always love how he watches my back every time we enter a dangerous situation. I couldn´t have a more loyal boyfriend than him in my entire life. Tilly lit a tiny flashlight fit for a mouse, but it was still good enough for us to show the way as she led us downstairs. The archive looked older than the rest of the city hall, as if it had been built two centuries ago. And it was so eerily quiet in there. It was so dark too that without Tilly´s help, we couldn´t have even seen all the books in the humongous shelves. We started looking through all the sections. “Let´s try out the document section on biology and science. Big mentioned the doctor´s fascinations with those”, I mentioned. Tilly hopped to one of the top shelves, where the documents had been sorted alphabetically. Finally, after scrolling through them, she found the right ones. “Here´s something. It´s called the Control the Herd project”, the mouse carefully dropped the document into my paws. I opened it slowly, but much to my confusion, it had been written in a code language. Luckily, Nick understood some of those. Jack had taught him that skill, and he was better at it than I was. “What is it, darling?” he asked. “I don´t know. Can you decipher this?” I handed it to him. Nick took it and started reading it. Tilly also peeked close to see what it was about. "Hmm...looks like the Doctor was in cahoots with Bellwether once. He was fascinated in finding a way to make prey fear predators. However, the sheep betrayed him, stealing his Nighthowler plan, taking credit for it and using it once in the city. He mentions that their relationship got more tense during later years. It might explain a bit why she hates predators", Nick thought. It started to get interesting to me. Either he treated her horribly, or Bellwether betrayed him herself. But that wasn´t what we were looking for. "Go on", I said. "Then he apparently discovered a way to control prey. It´s the Control the Herd project. Looks like some kind of hypnotic ray that can turn prey non sentient and easy to control, like brainwashing them. And look at this drawing of it!" he showed it to me with all the details. "It´s powered by something that looks like jade. So that´s why he stole the statue!" I realized. Tilly, Nick and I all looked at each other. We didn´t know his true motive, but the plan was now clear. All we had to do now was to find the device and destroy it. "We have to contact Jack and warn him before it´s to late. Dr.Meow must be stopped", I said. "I wouldn´t be so sure of it, my dear", a sinister voice said. We gasped in horror as somebody entered the room. It was the Doctor himself, clad in a top hat and an opera cape with a monocle. The wild cat also sat in a robotic wheelchair, since he had been injured in one of the test experiments according to the documents. Meow was escorted by several armed wolf thugs with switchblades. "So, you´re the little recruit that Jack has sent after me. He may have stopped me before in the past, but you´ll not succeed in where he did. Get them!" he ordered. We wanted to flee, but we were surrounded by his men from all sides on the archive. Tilly hid into the shelf while I got into a martial arts position. Nick pulled out his gun. The doctor retreated a bit from the crime scene as a fight was about to start. Not going to lie, those guys were tough. Highly trained assassins, I guess. I had to keep up my fast pace in order to block their attacks. Good thing Nick kept the ranged enemies at bay with his gun. Even Tilly knocked one of the thugs out by dropping a vase from the shelf on his head. However, Meow summoned reinforcements. There were twice as many wolves as there were in the start. It looked rough for us. "Fools! Who´s going to save you now?" the doctor gloated. Suddenly, a window broke down. Jack entered the hall, and joined the fight. Meow was aghast at the sight of his old enemy returning. "This does not concern you, Savage! Stay out of this!" he snarled. "Up to your old trick again, eh Waul?" Jack helped me and Nick out. I can see why he was the one who founded the agency. With his fighting skills he gave a real hard time to the thugs. For a jackrabbit almost in his 50s, Jack still put up a good fight. Soon, the thugs were knocked out. We were ready to apprehend the Doctor. "I don´t have time for silly games. I´ve got a device to test on your favorite musician!" Meow dropped a smoke pellet. As we coughed intensely, he had disappeared. "Drat! Just as we were about to catch him!" Nick said. "Well, I´m just relieved to see you´re all right. Good thing I came here at the right time. Did you find anything out?" Jack asked as the smoke was clear. We told him everything we found out in the library, about the ray and the jade part. Jack listened with concern. "So that´s why he stole the Jade Fox....Well done, Judy. We´re almost there", he said in a very fatherly tone to me. Although I could see that he too was concerned. "He said that he´s planning to test the device on our favorite musician. Does he mean Gazelle?" Tilly wondered. "I´m afraid so. If he gets his hands on any prey mammal and tests his device on them, there´s no knowing what will happen. He must be stopped", I said. "She´s right, Jack. We´re not surrendering without a fight. We must destroy the ray before Meow can use it", Nick nodded, looking at me too with concern. He hoped that I would never end up in the ray myself, especially since we didn´t know yet how its effects could be healed. Jack looked at us both, understanding what was at stake. "Meow has never revealed what his master plan was before, even though I stopped many of his crimes before that. Now we know, and we have to act. But we have to work together if we wish to stop him", my boss explained. He was right. We all had to play a part in this. Teamwork was the key in defeating Dr.Meow. "So, what´ll we do?" I asked Nick. "We have to find Gazelle and stay close to her until Meow springs the trap. When he does, we go after him and finish him", he said with determination. Jack, Tilly and I all nodded and agreed. It sounded like a solid plan. However, we didn´t know that the trap was not for Gazelle, but for someone else. Category:Detective Hopps AU Category:What if-scenarios Category:AU Fanfics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV